freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Bend
I think it's best you rethink before opening your mouth. Or you might just end up dead. Introduction Alex is a somewhat weapon that the marine/WG made. Though she is not as good as Aura D. Soura. Alex can still send Marines running when she is piss. She tends to work alone however is known to be Aura C. Franks right hand man. After being defected/on the run Alex steals from anyone she can. Though she tends to steal from marines more then pirates/Rev’s. She still likes to work alone though she isn’t above tag teaming up to defect an enemy. Appearance Though Alex is a Marine weapon she tends to wear black. They let her in fear of being killed in the most painful ways. She has a black cross necklace she wears at all times. Her eyes stay the the same as purpleish red. She is somewhat skinny and carries two black daggers on her left hip. Her hair is black/red at times and is mostly put up unless she’s relaxing. After being defected and running from the WG. Alex’s look changes little. She no longer wears the cross necklace because it was destroyed when she making her escape. Her long black hair is shorter and she tends to wear finger less gloves on both her hands. She tends to wear sunglasses more times then not and puts them up like Franky does when she feels like it. Her black dress/pants changes into purple shirts and black pants/shorts. Personality Alex personality is that of a killer to some. Though she does not go out of her way to get rid of pirates she tends to like to take her time when fighting one. She cares not the reasons for the bounty and will state it so. Even the higher ups tend to stay on guard when she is around due to the fact most have seen what she can do. She has told a Noble to go to hell and the only reason they was not dead is due to the fact that even though he is trash she does not feel like getting scums blood on her hands. She also believes that the nobles are no better then most pirates and will state it. The only reason she does not go against the WG is due to it be troublesome if they decide to fight back. However she has stated if she felt like it she will leave and if anyone came after her they would be sent back in pieces. Even after being defect her views of the world change little. She however does think the higher ups of the WG could die a very painful death. And that the day the WG falls she will be laughing her head off. 'Abilities and Powers' Say what you want now, Because when I'm done playing your going to be wishing you didn't tick me off.~~ Alex Bend before a fight. Swordsmanship Alex uses two black daggers like a sword. She is able to use most swords with no troubles. She also has a sword staff that she carries with her at all times. Alex has been trained to use a sword by some of the strongest swordsmen marines. Marksmanship Alex tends to use guns when she feels like shooting at random. Though she never hits a person she tends to hit trees rocks and at times small animals. She does use the gun as a knife and throws it at the idiot that was stupid enough to mock her about it. Hand to Hand Combat Alex has been trained by some of the strongest marines. Though she never really cared to learn the fighting moves of the CP9. She still can send a marine crashing though the wall just by kicking him. Physical Strength Alex has been seen lifting boulders above her head and throwing them in the water. Punching down a wall just to enter a room. Saying the wall pissed me off. She tends to show just how strong she is by lifting a marine up and throwing them across the room. Agility Alex can jump high as if she used Geppo however she is just using the weight of her body against whatever she jumped from. She can dodge with ease as long as she hear/sees the attack and is able to land with ease from high places. Though she trained long and hard to be able to do each. Endurance Alex can withstand allot of pain. Though it’s mostly due to the fact of being injected with painful liquids before the WG found out her body somewhat canceled the affects. They tried other ways that was even painful. However Alex only laughed later saying it’s only a little pain. Weapons Alex can use anything as a weapon. Even a marine as a bat though she tends to not do so. She tends to use what’s near her during a fight and can become a danger to ally’s around her. She does have a sword staff that she carries with her at all times. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Alex has been trained to be able to see the enemies next attack before it happens. Though spending lots of hours having things thrown at her just to get her learn wasn’t fun. However Alex can see up to 3 minutes into the future and is able to send a idiot flying before they even open their mouth to say something. Alex has mastered Kenbunshoku haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Alex is able to use Busōshoku haki to make armor around her top half of her body. By training with VA and a few other people Alex is able to bring out her Haki armor 9 times out of 10 without even having to second check it. She has mastered it at good level. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Alex was not born with Haoshoku haki. However she has been near enough when a person used it however she was confused when people around her fainted and she did not. She wasn’t fazed by it. Relationships Crew Frank and those under him. (before being defected) Family None Allies/ Friends Not many Enemies Anyone she has defected. After being defected the WG/Marines become her enemy. Other Alex doesn’t care what others think of her. She tends to ignore them unless they start something. Then she tends to sends them flying. History Alex was born at a marine base hospital. Her father was killed by pirates and her mother died giving birth. For the first three years she spent most of her time having different tests done on her. Though after many test she was shipped to a different base. Though her body could handle some of the test she tend to pass out after to much. Many experiments tend to fail. Though none killed her they finally found a way to have her turn half weapon. Though the first time she did she was 6 years old. Beating the guards over half her size and all she had to say was they was weak. The other guards always thought she would go against the WG. However she just laugh. From there they had her use her wings to fly for as long as she could though most times she could only stay in the air for 15 to 20 minutes. After weeks of training she could stay in the air up to 6 hours without rest 10 to 12 with a few breaks. By the time Alex was 11 she had been trained by the stronger VA and a few CP agents. Though nothing they did kept her from learning the CP Rokushiki. When told she needed to learn it she looked at the agent with cold eyes and said. “Oh so the only reason i need to learn this is to be able to stab someone with my finger. When i could just do this.” She then took the small knife she had on her and stabbed the agent in the arm. Wow your weak. She then said before getting back to training. The agent tried to murder her however the agent ended up being sent through a wall with Alex’s guards either shaking their heads or keeping ahold of Alex. Alex by the time she was 11 had dealt with the weaker pirates of the Grand Line/blues and gave the bounties to those she seen fit. When asked by a older women why she stated. “Well when i see what i have and see what you don’t. It seems like a better deal then letting those morons have it." Those who have gotten the money are told to keep quiet due to the fact as most know her as Blood Demon Alex. Alex never cares what pirates or Rev’s think of her. She laughs when she hears others talk about her. Alex only appears on or near Frank when she feels like it. Though most wonder if the two have a thing however they end up dead or floating next to the ship. Though it is unknown who is the reason for that. Meeting Frank. Alex and a VA went to a island that had a marine ship docked. Alex is 14 and she felt like being there was a waste of time when she could be doing other things. The VA told her to be quiet and she rolled her eyes. Once they finally got onboard Alex looked around the ship bored out of her mind. Then she seen a man in a marines cape with black hair and glasses. So this is Aura C. Frank i take it? Alex states still looking bored out of her mind. Yes Ma'am he will be the one you takes orders from. The VA states looking at Alex. Alex laughs, Really how many times do i have to tell you if you want to order me around might as well jump in the sea. Cause i take orders from no one. Alex then states, She then sees Frank bring out a gun and firing it. She moves as if she disappears and appears behind Frank three seconds later holding a dagger to his throat. I don't care who you are try that again and you will die. Alex whispers loud enough for Frank to hear. Enough the VA says someone glaring at Alex. Alex sighs and steps back putting the dagger up. Whatever can i go now? Alex then asks. Then one of Franks underlines finally notice who Alex is. T-that’s blood demon Alex. The man stutters. Alex rolls her eyes. Wow slow much whatever later dumbasses. Alex then leaves as if she disappeared and went to deal with something else. A few hours later the VA finds her looking at the moon. You know you are Franks second in command right? He states. Whatever i don’t care. I’ll do what i have to when i feel like it. The VA sighs knowing that one day Alex will be a threat however he seen past her act and smiled. You know Alex the day will come they might want to kill you. Alex looked at the VA and smirked sending a small shiver down the VA’s spin. They can try however you and i both know if they do they will have one hell fight. The VA then leaves as Alex looks back at the Moon. Boring life? It had been a good year since Alex had meet Frank. Though she didn’t spend allot of time onboard his ship. When she was on most tend to try and piss her off. They was found floating in the sea next to the ship. While Frank tried to control her. Even he had been fished out while Alex left. Even though she enjoyed scaring the shit out of everyone. She was also bored out of her mind. Dealing with pirates and Rev’s seem to have nothing on her. Though she tended to let most of the Rev go due to unknown reasons. However no one knows as she says tends to lie about finding them when bring in a semi high bounty pirate. Yes Alex was really hating how boring life was. However she decide not to do anything as life always seem to change in a day. Though spending days fighting was fun. Alex wasn’t sure to make of it. It was like something or someone was missing. She could only sigh and shake herself out of that thought. Before returning to what she was doing. Eating and seeing a defect? Dealing with the leftover! Alex had decide to go with Frank back to Starford Island. However she wasn’t sure why she wanted to go. After getting dress and getting her stuff ready. She opened the door and left the room. No marines stopped her in fear they would be the next one to go through the walls. After getting on deck she notices they was docked. Deciding to see what was so special she left the ship not even caring if anyone seen her or not. Walking through the docks she ignored Frank being his normal self. Arriving in town she was being looked at with fear and she once again ignored them. She did go to the small cafe and order something before the women fainted from fear. After the women ran back inside Alex took 400 beils out and set them on the table. After 5 minutes the women returns with her order and sets it down before getting away. Alex then rolls her eyes before eating. After she is done she stands up and takes 200 more beils out and sets it next to the 400 before walking away. By now she is annoyed however decides against doing anything about it. Soon she reaches the beach. After seeing Frank defect a boy she was going to walk away. However the boy was not out for the count so she decide it was time to act. Character Design Needed a person to stop John from offing Frank. Also wanted a Marine turned pirate/rev. Major Battles Alex Vs Marine guards Won/killed. Alex Vs different Pirates Won/captured Alex Vs? Lost Alex Vs John interrupted Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are NOT from this wiki that are related to this page Category:One Piece world Category:Character Category:Caring16